Overheard
by Britactfan39
Summary: Grace hears something she completely misunderstands can Boyd fix it once he realises?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:- Ok so, this is sort of written in blocks of two so chapter 1 and 2 are the same events seen from Graces POV then from Boyd's then 3 and 4 are another set of 2 and so on. The dialogue on each set of two is the same but the reactions are from different POV. Not sure if that makes the format clear or not but hopefully it will! I own nothing; rated for sexual content and language.

Overheard 1/12

"This might not be as bad as I was expecting at least we're close enough to home to stay tonight have our seminars tomorrow and go home." I've been trying to find a silver lining for Boyd since we got here earlier and suffered through introductory drinks. It hasn't been working. He hates anything like this, conferences, seminars, anything that isn't getting on with actual police work in his eyes but he hates this one in particular. It's the MET's annual psychology in policing conference which means tomorrow he has to be lectured about my usefulness and I get a lecture at the same time about policing. It's tedious and unnecessary but we have to do it so I refuse to be a complete grump about it.

"I still don't get why we have to do it. I mean why do I need to be lectured on getting into the head of psychos that's what I have you for." He's on his second Scotch and that is being washed down by his first glass of red so this is only going to go one of two ways. Either he'll get pissed and storm off to bed in a sulk then be impossible tomorrow or he'll get merrily drunk and realise we're here so we might as well enjoy it. I'm hoping for option 2 I have a feeling I'm more likely to get option 1 though.

"You get lectured so you continue to appreciate my wonderful skills and the fact you have me to get into people's heads and don't have to do it yourself."

"And you? What use is a lecture on modern policing to you? You know our job almost as well as we do."

"Ah well that's the secret of these things I don't get lectured about policing mine is a booster on coping skills."

"Coping skills for what?"

"Working alongside pigheaded police officers without killing them." Ah there it is a smile, maybe I'll get option 2 after all.

"You'd never kill me you'd miss me too much." The waitress has finally brought our food and I'm grateful for the chance to absorb some of the alcohol. We're dangerous in situations like this, when we're alone and any from London and the office. There's always been a thing between us, complete raw lust that's what it is, and an unspoken acknowledgement that it exists. Along with that acknowledge comes a very weak agreement that other than torturous flirting and teasing it will be unlikely to go any further. When we're away from everything that is normal for us it's too easy to be tempted and I know he feels the same. We've never given in to how we feel but the longer it goes on the more I think that it's inevitable we someday will.

"Maybe but then I'm a woman in demand you know, Broadmore would have be back tomorrow. I'd find a way to forget about you." The way he's shaking his head now is far too cocky for his own good.

"No, no I think we've made it clear repeatedly that you're ours now there's no way we're letting you go again. Besides without you I'd be back in uniform within 12 months for refusing to attend things like this. I only come because we get to have dinner together and decent wine on the MET."

"But I seem to remember you being very impressed last year by the number of younger versions of me there were at the conference I'm sure you'd find someone to replace me. Maybe one of those girls at that table you keep looking at."

"I'm not looking to replace you none of them are better than you and as for that lot I'm actually looking at them wondering why four supposedly highly educated women feel the need to scream rather than talk." I knew that was why he was looking the girls couldn't be more than 30 but instead of having a normal conversation one of them says something and the others all erupted like a group of hyenas. "You're the only psychologist for me Grace you know that."

"Aw you're such a charmer at times Peter."

"Anyway I saw you find it very hard to take your eyes off the wine waiter's bum at the reception. Not only that but DI Stewart was practically fawning over you and you weren't exactly pushing him away."

"Only because I knew you were watching." I've given him a slightly cheeky smile and he's nodded. He knows I like to play with him. He likes to openly flirt and tease, I like to play on the fact he gets a little jealous at times when he sees other men look at me. It's madness, we're not a couple, we're not head over heels in love teenagers, we've never even kissed let alone done anything else but we're both addicted to how we spark off each other. Sometimes I think its better we've never done anything I worry that the second we released all that tension it would be gone forever and I'd miss it.

"Yes I was. You know how I love to watch you. One of these times were going to have to stop playing games Grace because as fun as they are I think letting ourselves give in would be more enjoyable. There's always tonight the night's young." Shit you'd swear he read my mind. What the hell do I do now?

"Have you just actually propositioned me detective?" That's it Grace go with humour keep it light. I really want to say yes, why the hell can't I just do it?

"I suppose I did, blame it on the Scotch. We should probably turn in we've a long day tomorrow." Brilliant Grace now he's downing his drink and I've got up as if I'm on autopilot and with nothing but a kiss on the cheek I'm walking away leaving him sitting t the table.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is ridiculous I'm a grown woman across the hall in a hotel from a man I really want to sleep with and who wants to sleep with me too. He as good as said come back to my room with me and I ran like a naive teenager."

I'm lying on top of my bed staring at the ceiling wishing more than anything I'd just said yes. I'm such an idiot, well no more. I want him and to hell with what will happen afterward. Half a dozen steps from my door across the hall to his that's all it takes. I'm on my feet and out the door before I have time to change my mind again. This is going to happen eventually why not tonight.

"Oh fuck...oh yeah...urghhhhhh..." I've reached the door of his room and raised my hand to knock before I heard it. For a second I'm frozen to the spot. It's not loud but loud enough I can hear him mutter and groan on the other side of the door and it doesn't take a genius to know what's happening.

I'm such a fucking idiot. I've made it into my own room again closing the door and leaning back against it. I'm doing my best not to get upset, like I said earlier it's not like there's actually anything between us that would prevent him finding someone else it's just...I've only been in my room half an hour he had to have waited about 10 minutes before he found someone to relieve his tension. How much of a complete idiot have I actually been all this time? Well if all it takes is for me not to immediately jump into his arms for him to look elsewhere then whoever she is she's welcome to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note:- Ok so, this is sort of written in blocks of two so chapter 1 and 2 are the same events seen from Graces POV then from Boyd's then 3 and 4 are another set of 2 and so on. The dialogue on each set of two is the same but the reactions are from different POV. Not sure if that makes the format clear or not but hopefully it will! I own nothing; rated for sexual content and language.

Overheard 2/12

"This might not be as bad as I was expecting at least we're close enough to home to stay tonight have our seminars tomorrow and go home." God that woman could find a silver lining on a mushroom cloud. She's been like this since we arrived and had to endure the "introductory" drinks like being introduced to any of this lot is fun. I hate conferences I particularly hate this one, the psychology in policing annual waste of my time. She doesn't think we need to be here anymore than I do but she's always looking for an upside. I'm looking for the bottom of as many glasses as possible in the hope I can get drunk enough to relax!

"I still don't get why we have to do it. I mean why do I need to be lectured on getting into the head of psychos that's what I have you for." Two scotches down and for now I'll stick to the very nice red I've ordered to go with dinner. She's the best psychologist in the country why do I have to listen to someone lecture me who doesn't know half as much as she does? She's smiling at me now and I know she's debating if she should just leave me to it and go to bed but I know she won't, she's so sexy when she's humouring me.

"You get lectured so you continue to appreciate my wonderful skills and the fact you have me to get into people's heads and don't have to do it yourself." I could never under appreciate her and she knows it but she loves to tease me. We love to tease each other it's never gone further than that but it will someday, we both know we're so strongly attracted to each other that it's inevitable. For now though we enjoy quietly torturing each other.

"And you? What use is a lecture on modern policing to you? You know our job almost as well as we do."

"Ah well that's the secret of these things I don't get lectured about policing mine is a booster on coping skills." Teasing, oh fuck that smile it does things to me.

"Coping skills for what?"

"Working alongside pigheaded police officers without killing them." How does she do it? No matter how determined I am to be miserable she always gets me to smile. Well two can tease.

"You'd never kill me you'd miss me too much." She's laughing as the waitress brings our food, she insisted we eat if we're drinking she's way too sensible for her own good at times. Not that I really care just sitting here across the table from her makes it worthwhile. Moments like this are when I know for sure someday we'll end up in each other's beds and when we do I doubt it will be a one off. If she's half as amazing as I imagine she'll be once will definitely not be enough for me.

"Maybe but then I'm a woman in demand you know, Broadmore would have be back tomorrow. I'd find a way to forget about you." Yeah right she could never forget about me any more than I could forget about her.

"No, no I think we've made it clear repeatedly that you're ours now there's no way we're letting you go again. Besides without you I'd be back in uniform within 12 months for refusing to attend things like this. I only come because we get to have dinner together and decent wine on the Met." There are a million things I do that would get me thrown back in uniform if she wasn't around to rein me in at times and she knows it. She'd never go really she just likes to hear me say she can't and I've no problem doing that.

"But I seem to remember you being very impressed last year by the number of younger versions of me there were at the conference I'm sure you'd find someone to replace me. Maybe one of those girls at that table you keep looking at." Is she kidding the women she's referring to are horrendous. They're having their entire conversation in screams and giggles, haven't they heard of understated elegance? The again no one does that quite as well as my Doctor Foley.

"I'm not looking to replace you none of them are better than you and as for that lot I'm actually looking at them wondering why four supposedly highly educated women feel the need to scream rather than talk. You're the only psychologist for me Grace you know that."

"Aw you're such a charmer at times Peter." She really isn't one to talk when it comes to looking around at others. She does it all the time just to wind me up. Our waiter earlier, other detectives, basically if she thinks I can see her do it she'll appear interested just to make me jealous. I know that and yet it works every time. Damn woman I'm so completely captivated by her without ever having been able to touch her she can play with me like no one else has ever been able to.

"Anyway I saw you find it very hard to take your eyes off the wine waiter's bum at the reception. Not only that but DI Stewart was practically fawning over you and you weren't exactly pushing him away."

"Only because I knew you were watching." See! I told you! God the combination of the booze and the way she's smiling at me now is sending bolts of pure electricity to my cock. We need this, I need this but someday it's got to move to the next level we both know it. No time like the present right? I can always playfully bring it up if she's not ready yet she can say no.

"Yes I was. You know how I love to watch you. One of these times were going to have to stop playing games Grace because as fun as they are I think letting ourselves give in would be more enjoyable. There's always tonight the night's young." I can see her turning it over in her mind and I've no idea how she's going to react. God I'm actually holding my breath.

"Have you just actually propositioned me detective?" Ok laughing I wasn't expecting that.

"I suppose I did, blame it on the Scotch." She's looking uncomfortable now. Too soon Boyd, too blunt nice fucking job. "We should probably turn in we've a long day tomorrow."

She's got up faster than I think I've ever seen her move before and with the softest of kisses on my cheek she's gone. Shit. I really hope I haven't blown it. I don't think I have we've come to this almost point before and it's not changed anything. Damn I was so ready for things to move on tonight and from the look in her eyes so was she. Now I have a very uncomfortable walk back to my room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I've actually paused outside her room door until it dawns on me I have absolutely no idea what I'd say. I won't say sorry she wouldn't want me to it would make things more awkward. Just the thought of seeing her again is making my groin ache in a way it's taken me 15 minutes to calm enough to leave the table. It's too late tonight another time; instead I know exactly what I have to do now. I no longer beat myself up about releasing the tension being around her brings, I've stopped feeling guilty about it because I'm sure she does the same thing. Now stripped from the waist lying on the bed with my cock in my hand all I can see is her. I can imagine if she'd come back to me, touching her, kissing her, having her touch me.

"Oh fuck...oh yeah...urghhhhhh..." In my mind it's her hand not mine as she drapes her body over mine telling me how much she wants me. Fuck I'd give anything right now to actually to be seeing all of her for real. Her eyes locked with mine, her breasts moving in my eye line as she rides me and...oh fuck...god Grace...oh fuck...

In my mind I'm screaming her name, begging her to cum with me, telling her I'm going to spend the whole night buried inside her and it's too much. Fuck the orgasm just imagining being with her can give me is mind blowing. I was an idiot tonight I pushed too far but I could see that the day is getting closer. There was only the smallest flicker of reluctance this time in her eyes, soon I'll know what it's like to make love to her for real I know I will.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note:- Ok so, this is sort of written in blocks of two so chapter 1 and 2 are the same events seen from Graces POV then from Boyd's then 3 and 4 are another set of 2 and so on. The dialogue on each set of two is the same but the reactions are from different POV. Not sure if that makes the format clear or not but hopefully it will! I own nothing; rated for sexual content and language.

Overheard 3/12

"I thought you'd knock and let me know you were coming down for breakfast." Is he serious? After what I heard last night there was no way I was knocking and taking the risk it would be answered by some woman half my age he'd spent all night screwing.

"I didn't want to disturb you, I'm going to get more water for my tea do you want anything?"

"No I'm going to get something hot from the buffet. Grace why would you be disturbing me, are you ok this morning you seem..."

I've walked away before he can finish the sentence and I can feel his eyes boring into me. Shit I was so determined to be normal this morning. I spent half the night wavering between insane jealousy and being cross with myself because I'm all too aware that I have no right to be upset. It's just...god you know what I was so ready to say to hell with it last night why couldn't I just do it in the restaurant instead of getting on like some virginal teenager?

"Do you want something from the buffet? More toast or some eggs or something?" I've come back to the table and he hasn't moved clearly he wants to make sure I'm ok but try as I might I can't keep the irritation out of my voice.

"No...actually yes bring me some scrambled eggs for some reason I'm feeling nauseous this morning."

"I knew something was wrong I'll be back in a second." So much for subtle double meanings that was completely lost on him. I can't help looking around the restaurant at every other woman wondering which one it was. Who took my place in his bed last night? Who got to feel all those things I was desperate to? It could have been any of them; he's never short of offers I've just never been faced so starkly with the fact he sometimes accepts them before.

"Grace what's wrong? Is this about last night? If anyone should be in a mood this morning it should be me you're the one who rejected me remember not the other way around. You realise I couldn't leave the table for a good fifteen minutes after you left, you're quite the tease Doctor." He's actually doing this? He's flirting with me like nothing happened? I want to shout at him that clearly in that fifteen minutes he found another outlet for his frustration, that it wasn't fair, that I did actually want him if he'd just given me time. I can't though I can't get angry I've no right but that doesn't mean I have to let him get off scot free.

"Yeah well I did change my mind but by the time I did you'd clearly decided someone else would do instead." Shit why did I say that and why did I sound so fucking hurt when I did? I was going to keep being subtle, let him know I knew without making a big deal of it! So much for that plan Grace. I can't even stomach the eggs now I just need to get away from the table before I make more of an idiot of myself. He's gripping my wrist stopping me from moving, god this just gets worse.

"Grace what are you talking about? What do you mean you changed your mind?" I've pulled out of his grip and left the room and he's abandoned his breakfast and is following me into the lift. Damn now we're in a confined space alone and he's staring at me his eyes demanding an answer. My seminar starts in twenty minutes and I need to pull myself together before then. "Are you actually going to talk to me, what the hell happened after you left the restaurant last night? I wanted you to come back to my room more than I've ever wanted anything but you were the one who wasn't ready and I was prepared to live with that how come now I'm getting the cold shoulder and what do you mean you changed your mind."

"I went to your room about half an hour after I left the restaurant. I heard you Boyd. I know you were with someone else and I know I've no right to be bothered by that. It sounded like you were having a great time I just didn't think you'd replace me that quickly. It was a shock that's all I'll get over it like I said I've no reason to get annoyed and no right to either. Now I've got to go or I'll be late." I've walked away entering my room, grabbing my handbag and walking past him again. I can't look at him because if he says anything right now I think I might cry and I refuse to do that, I refuse to give him that power.

"Grace you're..."

"Not now Boyd I'll be late let's just get this day over with and go home." He's not even trying to follow me this time and I've never been more grateful for anything. I need to focus as I sit in the conference room determined not to start looking around for his sleeping partner again. Shit why can't he leave me alone? My phone has buzzed and pulling it out I can see it's a text from him. I should ignore it but I can't.

" _You're wrong Grace, what you heard wasn't me with someone else I promise you that. It was the only thing I could do to have any hope of sleeping after being close to you. The only woman in that room with me was you even if it was only in my imagination xx"_ Oh my god now I don't know what to think my heart is racing and I wish I could see him then I'd know if he's telling the truth or just telling me what he thinks I want to hear.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note:- Ok so, this is sort of written in blocks of two so chapter 1 and 2 are the same events seen from Graces POV then from Boyd's then 3 and 4 are another set of 2 and so on. The dialogue on each set of two is the same but the reactions are from different POV. Not sure if that makes the format clear or not but hopefully it will! I own nothing; rated for sexual content and language.

Overheard 4/12

"I thought you'd knock and let me know you were coming down for breakfast." Finally after standing for five minutes knocking on her bedroom door I figured going looking for her might be better. Now she's sitting here with uneaten toast and a cup of that excuse for tea she drinks looking at me like I'm being ridiculous. We always meet for breakfast when were at these things I don't know why today would be any different. Yeah ok last night things didn't end the way I was hoping but it's not the first time we've come that close and it's never affected us before.

"I didn't want to disturb you, I'm going to get more water for my tea do you want anything?" Now I know there's something wrong she can't even meet my eye.

"No I'm going to get something hot from the buffet. Grace why would you be disturbing me, are you ok this morning you seem..." What the hell? She's not even listening to me she's just walked away leaving me hanging mid sentence. She looks tired this morning and she's definitely pissed off about something but I'm damned if I know what it is. I know I was a bit direct last night but it didn't seem to bother her at the time.

She confuses me more than any woman I've ever met and that saying something because frankly they all confuse me. Well if she thinks I'm moving while she's up there she can think again. I've spent all night still wishing she'd come back to my room with me, when I did sleep she haunted my dreams too and if anyone should be irritable this morning it should be me!

"Do you want something from the buffet? More toast or some eggs or something?"

"No..." That's not her final answer as Chris Tarrant used to say. If I wait a second she'll change her mind I can see it in her eyes because much as she likes to say she knows me I know her just as well. "Actually yes..." See I told you "Bring me some scrambled eggs for some reason I'm feeling nauseous this morning."

"I knew something was wrong I'll be back in a second." Still not convinced an upset stomach is behind this. I'm standing in line watching her the whole time and she's like a cat on a hot tin roof. She can't seem to keep her eyes still it's like she's watching for someone and is worried they'll arrive and surprise her. I wonder if...no Boyd now you're being ridiculous she was in bed when you came up she wasn't in the bar trawling for a different sleeping partner you know her better than that. There's still something wrong maybe I did push her to far too fast.

"Grace what's wrong?" I've set her eggs in front of her and the way she's looking at me is making my stomach flip. "Is this about last night? If anyone should be in a mood this morning it should be me you're the one who rejected me remember not the other way around. You realise I couldn't leave the table for a good fifteen minutes after you left, you're quite the tease Doctor."

She didn't even smile, instead she's giving me that same look she did when I asked why she didn't call me for breakfast. Damn this is bad what the hell have I done and why is she playing guess the crisis why not just tell me?

"Yeah well I did change my mind but by the time I did you'd clearly decided someone else would do instead." I'm sorry she what and she thinks I did what? There's real pain in her eyes and suddenly she can't look at me anymore. She's on her feet trying to leave. I don't think so she doesn't get to say that then walk out on me.

"Grace what are you talking about? What do you mean you changed your mind?" This just gets worse and worse she's bolted toward the lift well she's not getting off that easily. My mind is spinning now and I think I deserve an explanation, now we're in the lift and at least for a couple of minutes she can't get away. "Are you actually going to talk to me, what the hell happened after you left the restaurant last night? I wanted you to come back to my room more than I've ever wanted anything but you were the one who wasn't ready and I was prepared to live with that how come now I'm getting the cold shoulder and what do you mean you changed your mind."

"I went to your room about half an hour after I left the restaurant. I heard you Boyd. I know you were with someone else and I know I've no right to be bothered by that. It sounded like you were having a great time I just didn't think you'd replace me that quickly. It was a shock that's all I'll get over it like I said I've no reason to get annoyed and no right to either. Now I've got to go or I'll be late."

"Grace you're..." She's gone and I can't move, she came to my room? She did want me and she heard...shit she thinks what she heard was me with someone else. Like I could replace her at all let alone in the space of half an hour.

"Not now Boyd I'll be late let's just get this day over with and go home." I've managed to make It back to my room, it's nearly two hours before my lecture starts and when it does hers will still be in full swing so it's not like I can talk to her before then. I can't let her sit through that four hour seminar thinking I've done that to her, that I could ever do it to her. I've pulled my phone out to call her but I know it's pointless she'll just not answer. It's harder to ignore a text though right?

" _You're wrong Grace, what you heard wasn't me with someone else I promise you that. It was the only thing I could do to have any hope of sleeping after being close to you. The only woman in that room with me was you even if it was only in my imagination xx"_

The message is showing delivered and...yes now its showing read. Please Grace just give me a chance to explain. If I have to stay here tonight and make you stay with me I will prove to you what you can do to me and what I was imagining doing to you last night.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note:- Ok so, this is sort of written in blocks of two so chapter 1 and 2 are the same events seen from Graces POV then from Boyd's then 3 and 4 are another set of 2 and so on. The dialogue on each set of two is the same but the reactions are from different POV. Not sure if that makes the format clear or not but hopefully it will! I own nothing; rated for sexual content and language.

Additional Author's note:- One of my lovely reviewers Lou suggested this story might be better published in groups of two so that you can read through the sae events in one go. I thought that was a great idea so from now on both the Grace and Boyd chapters will be published together!

Overheard 5/12

I'm still staring at the phone and the lecture has started in front of me but I couldn't give a damn. I don't know what to think. Does he mean that he was with someone else but imagining he was with me or that just thinking of me meant he had to take matters into his own hands? Please let it be the second option because I don't think I could forgive him the first. My heart is racing and it's like every cell in my body has suddenly come alive. I really want to believe now that he didn't just pick up another woman, that he didn't simply replace me when I said no. How the hell do I reply?

" _You weren't with someone else?"_

My hands are shaking as I send the message holding my phone tightly desperate for it to vibrate again. I know it was a ridiculous reply but I need to know. I need that answer. Do you know what it does to me to think that he could actually want me so much that the fact I said no meant he couldn't sleep without reliving himself? It's ridiculous, I'm not 20 years old anymore, I'm not a wallflower I know what I can do to him I know he wants me. It's the thought of him being unable to control himself that's making my pulse race. Don't get me wrong I've lost count of the number of times I've done the same thing but thinking about him doing it because of me...god I can't explain what that does to me.

" _No. I was alone with my cock in my hand imagining you touching me, making me cum instead of having to do it myself. How could anyone else in the entire hotel match up to you? You know how you turn me on like no one else before has been able to do xx"_

Oh. My. God! I can feel people around me staring at me clearly not happy that I'm using my phone but I don't give a damn. I've the volume turned off and the man in front of me is telling us all that while psychology is "useful" it's not substitute for "real policing". Boyd is right these things are a complete waste of time but things might actually be looking up now. I need to make this right I was so horrible to him. I need to think of the perfect reply, one that tells him that I was an idiot last night I want him as much as he wants me we've waited long enough. Oh shit this is bad I'm so turned on right now I can't focus, I'm trying to formulate a reply but my phone has vibrated again and the message takes my breath away.

" _Let's not go home tonight, stay with me, have dinner then let me show you exactly what I was thinking last night when I came silently screaming you name in my imagination xx"_

I'm officially coming undone now, we've never been so explicit with each other. I've thought all those things, I know he has too but now we've started actually saying them nothing can ever be like it was. I want more than anything now to say to hell with it for him I'll deal with any change in our relationship after tonight. I have to. To finally feel him make love to me is worth setting aside any doubts I have and being just as explicit with him as he's been with me. If anyone looked at me now they'd know exactly how aroused I am and for the first time in my life I don't care. The thought of another night away with him and what we will be doing is all it takes to make me desperate to say yes to him.

" _Yes. That's what I should have said last night but I'm saying it now. Make the dinner reservations early I have a feeling I'm going to be impatient to get you alone xx"_

For the first time I've added the simple two x's to the end of my message that he's put on each of this. That's it, I'm every bit as invested in this now as he is and it feels amazing.

" _The feeling's mutual xx"._

I'm actually buzzing like a teenager and I've no idea how I'm going to get through this lecture. Not only that but when I do he'll still be in his so I can't even see him immediately. I know the thought of tonight will have to get me through. I'll make use of the time after my lecture to make sure tonight is perfect, by the time the night is over he'll know exactly how sorry I am that we didn't have last night as well.

.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note:- Ok so, this is sort of written in blocks of two so chapter 1 and 2 are the same events seen from Graces POV then from Boyd's then 3 and 4 are another set of 2 and so on. The dialogue on each set of two is the same but the reactions are from different POV. Not sure if that makes the format clear or not but hopefully it will! I own nothing; rated for sexual content and language.

Additional Author's note:- One of my lovely reviewers Lou suggested this story might be better published in groups of two so that you can read through the sae events in one go. I thought that was a great idea so from now on both the Grace and Boyd chapters will be published together!

Overheard 6/12

My phone is sitting on the bed beside me and I'm willing her to reply. It was a risk sending a message but I couldn't have her think for hours that I was with someone else. I know she's read it but it's how she's going to react that is then big unknown. What I know is now I've sent it there's no going back, we can't pretend that all we want from each other is playful teasing and agonising flirtation. We've never talked to each other about what we imagine when we're alone; although I'm sure she has done exactly what I had to last night before now. I think it's impossible to wind each other up the way we do without it leading somewhere but I've said it now and made it very clear. Like I said, no going back now.

" _You weren't with someone else?"_

Clarification, I should have known, that's Grace but what did she think I meant? That I'd screwed some other woman while imagining they were her? Like hell. Apart from the fact I have more respect for her than that how could anyone take her place? Imagining being with her alone is better than mediocre sex with someone I couldn't give a damn about. How do I reply? I want her to know it's all about her do I stick with being blunt? What the hell I've started now.

" _No. I was alone with my cock in my hand imagining you touching me, making me cum instead of having to do it myself. How could anyone else in the entire hotel match up to you? You know how you turn me on like no one else before has been able to do xx"_

Message Received. Message Read. God I'm practically shaking and I can't decide if it's with excitement or nerves but it's something I've never felt before. I don't think I can leave this hotel and drive her home this evening knowing that we could have been together last night. I want to stay, spend the entire night with her exploring her body, memorising her every reaction, tasting her, touching her, knowing what it's like to finally make love to her. It's like we've been slowly engaging in the most agonising foreplay since the day we met, it's time for that to stop, it has to be.

" _Let's not go home tonight, stay with me, have dinner then let me show you exactly what I was thinking last night when I came silently screaming you name in my imagination xx"_

I know what you're thinking, I didn't even give her time to reply to my last message but I know Grace. Right now she's thinking, she's probably trying to decide what to say or how serious I am. She thinks too much. Sometimes she needs a little push and I have no problem pushing her. I'm now 100% sure she wants this as much as I do and I think we've waited long enough.

" _Yes. That's what I should have said last night but I'm saying it now. Make the dinner reservations early I have a feeling I'm going to be impatient to get you alone xx"_

Oh god how am I supposed to get through the rest of today now? She couldn't be more explicit about what she's thinking and what she wants. She's closed her message with a double x telling me she's as excited as I am about what's to come. If she wants an early dinner she can have it the longer I have with her alone in this room the better. She's no idea how impatient she makes me in every way.

" _The feeling's mutual xx"._

It's a simple reply but one she'll know the meaning behind. Now I have plans to make. We need our reservations extended, I need to book dinner and most of all I need to work out how I get through the day and do all that when all I can think about is her. She'll come out of her lecture and I'll still be stuck in mine it's going to be hours before I can see her again, hours before I can look into her eyes and tell her exactly how much I want her. Tonight is going to be perfect I'm going to make sure it is, we've waited so long this couldn't be anything but amazing and I can't wait.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note:- Ok so, this is sort of written in blocks of two so chapter 1 and 2 are the same events seen from Graces POV then from Boyd's then 3 and 4 are another set of 2 and so on. The dialogue on each set of two is the same but the reactions are from different POV. Not sure if that makes the format clear or not but hopefully it will! I own nothing; rated for sexual content and language.

Additional Author's note:- One of my lovely reviewers Lou suggested this story might be better published in groups of two so that you can read through the sae events in one go. I thought that was a great idea so from now on both the Grace and Boyd chapters will be published together!

Overheard 7/12

" _I just heard Watkins is giving your lecture have you lost the will to live yet?"_

After being cornered by the assistant chief constable who chaired my lecture I've finally got away. I didn't hear half the things he said I just couldn't concentrate at all. Since Boyd's last text all I've been able to think about is him and seeing him again later. When I heard Watkins was his lecturer I couldn't help but text him, he'll be bored out of his mind right now. Watkins is 40 going on 80, he talks in a drone of monotone clichés and Boyd hates him.

" _No oddly enough my mind is on much more exciting things. I'm barely listening to him all I can think of is getting out of here and into you."_

Oh my god I'm sure I've flushed from the tips of my toes to the roots of my hair and I can tell you it's not because of embarrassment it's all pure arousal. I'm already addicted to this change between us. I love that he's being so open about what he wants and for the first time in a very long time I want to be just as open, explicit and flirtatious as he is. He's going to be a very bad influence on me and I love it.

" _Funny the thought of you getting "into" me played heavily on my mind through my lecture too. In fact it made me suddenly anxious to make it even more special. I'm going to do a bit of shopping since I'm free for the rest of the afternoon. I'll keep you up to date with my purchases."_

I heard one of the others in the room earlier talking to a friend about the fact there was a department store not far from here. They said they were going to get something to wear out this evening. I'm going to go get something to wear too, something that will look amazing for dinner and something that will blow his mind afterward. I didn't exactly pack for a romantic dinner and a seductive evening so the best way I can apologise for being so horrible to him is to fix that and if I can make his afternoon a little less boring in the process all the better.

" _You're going shopping? That's all you can think to do right now?"_

I can almost hear the tease in his words but two can play that game. I'm getting in a cab outside the hotel heading toward the shop and I'm tingling with excitement.

" _No I could think of something else but since thinking of you made me do that just a few nights ago I decided to keep that thought on ice with you can do it all for real for me later. If you're a quarter as good as you are in my imagination you'll leave me unable to stand for a week afterward."_

I'm a woman of...well let's just say I'm not 25 anymore and I'm shamelessly sex texting like I have no sense of decorum at all. I've paid the driver and got out outside the giant House of Fraser store and I know I'm grinning like an idiot.

" _Fuck Grace you're not making this afternoon a comfortable experience. You realise what the image you've just put in my head has done to me?"_

" _Well sit tight and make sure this time when it needs dealt with it's me doing it. Just reached House of Fraser what do you think red or black or maybe you have another colour preference?"_

I've sent a snap of two lace long line bras one red and one black hanging beside each other in the lingerie department and my hands are actually shaking as I look around. I'll be very surprised if he picks anything so cliché as red or black then again I'll be equally surprised if he replies at all I might just have pushed him too far. I've no idea what I'm doing, what's come over me I just know I don't want to stop.

" _On you I think anything would look amazing but if you want my opinion I've always like you in green, it brings out the blue in your eyes. I think you in dark green lace would just about be the death of me."_

I knew he'd not go for the obvious and out of the corner of my eye I've seen just the shade of green he's talking about. Another snap and with a wicked smile I can't hold back I've sent him an image of the bottle green bra and panties set before lifting it off the rail.

" _How about this? Now just to find the perfect dress to go with it."_

I know exactly the sort of dress he likes to see me in, we've attended enough formal dinners and events together that I know when he approves.

" _Whatever dress you pick make sure it doesn't require much effort for me to get you out of it I'm feeling very, very impatient."_

I can't help but smile as I reply knowing everything is going to be perfect later.

" _I know you've made reservations for 6 pick me up at my room at 5:45 I promise you'll not be disappointed."_

Closing my phone dropping it into my bag I'm now even more determined to find the perfect dress and make tonight the night we both deserve for having waited so long.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's note:- Ok so, this is sort of written in blocks of two so chapter 1 and 2 are the same events seen from Graces POV then from Boyd's then 3 and 4 are another set of 2 and so on. The dialogue on each set of two is the same but the reactions are from different POV. Not sure if that makes the format clear or not but hopefully it will! I own nothing; rated for sexual content and language.

Additional Author's note:- One of my lovely reviewers Lou suggested this story might be better published in groups of two so that you can read through the sae events in one go. I thought that was a great idea so from now on both the Grace and Boyd chapters will be published together!

Overheard 8/12

God this man is so boring how can there be a version of Grace this tedious? She makes psychology come alive, she makes it real and relevant to what we do. This guy makes it seem like exactly what half this room thinks it is, babbling nonsense that wastes our time. Right now I wish I was anywhere but here...no let me change that right now I wish I was with her. Now that I know tonight is the night I can't think of anything else.

" _I just heard Watkins is giving your lecture have you lost the will to live yet?"_

I knew her lecture would be over by now and I expected to get some texts. I may have started texting her to reassure her but by the end it was all a lot less innocent. She was going to want some sort of revenge. I'm more than happy to join in though anything but listening to the tedious drone of Watkins.

" _No oddly enough my mind is on much more exciting things. I'm barely listening to him all I can think of is getting out of here and into you."_

I know I might be pushing her again by being so blunt but I think we're past coy now. I want her to know exactly how much I want her and if it keeps the anticipation up for later I'm sure as hell not going to complain. Now I just need to know if she wants to play too or if she'll back down.

" _Funny the thought of you getting "into" me played heavily on my mind through my lecture too. In fact it made me suddenly anxious to make it even more special. I'm going to do a bit of shopping since I'm free for the rest of the afternoon. I'll keep you up to date with my purchases."_

She's going shopping? Why is that suddenly one of the most exciting things I've ever read? From the tone of her message I know it's not fluffy slippers and hand cream she's going for. She really is spectacular she never ceases to amaze me and this is so much more fun than listening to what I'm supposed to be.

" _You're going shopping? That's all you can think to do right now?"_

I know it's teasing I know everything she will buy in the next couple of hours will be beautiful but I don't want to stop. She could stand in front of me in a black bin liner and she'd still be stunning but ultimately she's a woman who takes pride in her appearance. She likes to look good and she doesn't believe that fact lessens her professionally. I couldn't agree more the way she captivates every room is more to do with what she says than how she looks but personally I enjoy the fact she looks fucking stunning doing it.

" _No I could think of something else but since thinking of you made me do that just a few nights ago I decided to keep that thought on ice with you can do it all for real for me later. If you're a quarter as good as you are in my imagination you'll leave me unable to stand for a week afterward."_

Holy shit! Grace Foley getting herself off imagining me! Yes I know I've already said I thought she probably did as much as I do but to have her point it out like she just did, to know she did it only a few days ago is sending all the blood in my body straight to my cock.

" _Fuck Grace you're not making this afternoon a comfortable experience. You realise what the image you've just put in my head has done to me?"_

Of course she knows her reply is so quick she had to have it drafted ready to send.

" _Well sit tight and make sure this time when it needs dealt with it's me doing it. Just reached House of Fraser what do you think red or black or maybe you have another colour preference?"_

She's actually trying to kill me. She's sent me a picture of two bras both of which I know would look amazing on her but I get the feeling that's not what she wants as a reply. Damn she's good at this there's a full question and answer session going on around me and all I can see is her in lace...green lace oh yes that's the colour.

" _On you I think anything would look amazing but if you want my opinion I've always like you in green, it brings out the blue in your eyes. I think you in dark green lace would just about be the death of me."_

You've no idea the images going through my mind right now but if I get picked for a question I can tell you I'll not be able to form a coherent sentence. Grace Foley, star of my most explicit fantasies in...oh shit that's it I'm done I have officially died and gone to heaven.

" _How about this? Now just to find the perfect dress to go with it."_

More pictures and what she's sent me is exactly what I was just imagining. Whatever dress she picks will be perfect everything she wears is but when she dresses for an occasion she's breath taking. Right now though what she picks better be easy to remove because I'm so desperate to fuck her to within an inch of her life right now I will not be able to be considerate of fastenings or fabric once I get her alone.

" _Whatever dress you pick make sure it doesn't require much effort for me to get you out of it I'm feeling very, very impatient."_

I have no idea how I'm going to get through this now. God I want her more than I've ever wanted anyone in my life before.

" _I know you've made reservations for 6 pick me up at my room at 5:45 I promise you'll not be disappointed."_

For now I've been dismissed in favour of finding the perfect dress. She's teased and tortured me and given me something to think about for the next couple of hours. Tonight is going to be everything I imagined and more she's on a mission but so am I. Tonight is going to shatter her entire world I'm going to make it so perfect and bring her so much pleasure she'll never want me to stop.


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note:- Ok so, this is sort of written in blocks of two so chapter 1 and 2 are the same events seen from Graces POV then from Boyd's then 3 and 4 are another set of 2 and so on. The dialogue on each set of two is the same but the reactions are from different POV. Not sure if that makes the format clear or not but hopefully it will! I own nothing; rated for sexual content and language.

Additional Author's note:- One of my lovely reviewers Lou suggested this story might be better published in groups of two so that you can read through the sae events in one go. I thought that was a great idea so from now on both the Grace and Boyd chapters will be published together!

Overheard 9/12

Five minutes. I'm standing in front of the mirror in my room giving myself a final look over. I know he got back about 30 minutes ago; he knocked and told me he wasn't going to ruin the surprise he just wanted to let me know he couldn't wait. It took me a lot longer to pick the dress than the underwear but in the end I found one that I liked and I think he will too. It's ankle length black satin with a split from ankle to thigh on one side, it's subtle crossover bodice is perfect 1920's style and gives enough but not too much of a glimpse of my cleavage. I want to tease him to remind him what I'm wearing under it and the part he played in picking that so there's the smallest hint of green lace showing at my bust line. Oh god he's here right now Grace don't immediately drag him into the room the second you open the door. You may laugh but the way I've been feeling today it's a distinct possibility if I don't keep myself in check.

"I think I told you I was going to be impatient tonight open the door I've been waiting to see you since you walked away from me this morning."

My hand is on the handle but the very fact he's telling me to open the door has made me pause. So kill me for having a little fun.

"You really are the most impatient man in the world!"

Yes! I've opened the door and his mouth has opened to come back with some sarcastic reply. One look at me and he's just standing unable to speak. God do you have any idea the rush of arousal not to mention confidence I am feeling right now and I can't stop myself I have to kiss him.

"Do that again and dinner's off the only thing I'll want to taste is you. Jesus Grace you look spectacular and that kiss was...I don't have enough words."

Focus Grace don't melt just yet right now you have distinctly got the upper hand. I've pulled myself together but it wasn't easy, he kissed me back with the same passion and it was like electricity passing between us. I've leaned back in as if I'm going to kiss him again but instead I've dropped my voice to a whisper.

"Dinner first Peter if that kiss was anything to go by I'll need all the energy I can get later because once you've been inside me I'm confident I'll want you there over and over all night."

Shit I'm in trouble he's backed me against the wall kissing me like he wants to devour me. It really feels outstanding every part of me is alive and buzzing and he knows it. Damn so much for the upper hand.

"Dinner Doctor Foley I wouldn't want your night to be ruined by low blood sugar when I'm not even close to being done with you."

The look in his eyes can only be described as smugly predatory and it's bloody sexy. He's taken my hand leading me toward the lift. Who knew Peter Boyd would be a hand holder? He touches me all the time, a hand on my arm or the small of my back but I suppose I never thought he'd want something so openly affectionate and possessive. As we walk into the restaurant no one could look at us and think we were friends eating together like last night.

"Did you organise this?" We've reached the table and there's a bunch of white roses and a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket beside it. I love white roses, hate read, something he's clearly remembered.

"You're not the only one who wanted tonight to be special we have champagne for now and a bottle of the '97 Arlow Shiraz for with our dinner. I've taken the liberty of ordering for us both."

Excuse me? Ok down Grace wait to see what he's ordered you if it's not right then you can find a tactful way to tell him you can order for yourself.

"You ordered for me? Can't say I've ever let anyone do that before."

"I think I ordered well just like you picked that dress because you know what I like I think my choices will show I know you just as well. Trust me? If you don't you can order for yourself I don't mind."

How can I say no to that or be annoyed with him. He's been stuck in a lecture theatre all afternoon while I could shop and he still made an effort. You know what though I do trust him so what the hell. A waiter has just poured us champagne as another sets a wild mushroom risotto in front of us both. I adore mushroom risotto but I didn't think it was on the menu or I'd have ordered it last night.

"Peter it's perfect I didn't see it on the menu last night."

"It wasn't on the menu. They had pea risotto and mushroom stroganoff so I had a word with the chef he said it would be no problem to whip it up. Same with the port sauce and horseradish mash with our filet steak for main. It's amazing what you can persuade someone to do if they already have the ingredients you massage their ego a bit. I didn't bother ordering dessert the only thing I want after this is you."

It's my turn to be speechless as he leans in bringing his lips close to my ear.

"Did I do well? Trust me now? That's going to be important for the rest of the night."

All I can do is nod as he kisses my earlobe nibbling it gently before turning to his food and starring to eat. Part of me thinks this night can't get any better but I know without a doubt the food and wine is only the start of something that is going to change my life forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note:- Ok so, this is sort of written in blocks of two so chapter 1 and 2 are the same events seen from Graces POV then from Boyd's then 3 and 4 are another set of 2 and so on. The dialogue on each set of two is the same but the reactions are from different POV. Not sure if that makes the format clear or not but hopefully it will! I own nothing; rated for sexual content and language.

Additional Author's note:- One of my lovely reviewers Lou suggested this story might be better published in groups of two so that you can read through the sae events in one go. I thought that was a great idea so from now on both the Grace and Boyd chapters will be published together!

Overheard 10/12

I can't believe I'm actually pacing up and down inside my hotel room watching the clock. I got back, stopped at Grace's door to let her know and now having showered and changed I'm more impatient than I ever remember feeling in my life. I have a few surprises planned for her tonight too, special requests from the restaurant, wine she likes, I even managed to organise some of her favourite flowers thanks to the lovely young woman on reception. Yes I know things like her favourite flowers you think she's the only one who knows things? Seriously I sound like a horny 17 year old! OK it's two minutes till a quarter to time to go and see exactly what she picked to wear and more importantly to see her. I can't wait to just be in her company again.

Oh god she's determined to torture me I've knocked and I can hear her moving around inside but she's keeping me waiting.

"I think I told you I was going to be impatient tonight open the door I've been waiting to see you since you walked away from me this morning."

Shit that might have been a mistake I'm sure she's now standing her ground on the other side of the door making me wait. I can actually smell her perfume you've no idea what that smell can do to me just from her walking past my office on the way to hers. It's so hard not to speak again but I know her well enough to know she gets too big a kick out of tormenting me to give her further cause.

"You really are the most impatient man in the world!"

I had the perfect reply ready for her but I'm damned if I can remember what it was now. I'm just staring at her open mouthed, any hope I had of playing it cool and teasing her is long gone. She looks stunning in ankle length black and there's a tiny glimpse of green lace showing in her cleavage. I can tell she loves my reaction now suddenly she's closed the gap kissing me. Holy shit she can kiss my body is being set alight just by the feel of hers pressed against it.

"Do that again and dinner's off the only thing I'll want to taste is you. Jesus Grace you look spectacular and that kiss was...I don't have enough words."

I can honestly say I've never been kissed or kissed anyone like that in my life for a split second she seems a little dazed but it doesn't last long. She knows she has me, not that there was ever any doubt that she would the second her lips met mine. She looks right now like the thoughts going through her head are positively indecent and I know if she gave them voice I'd not be able to stop myself pushing her back into the room and pin her to the bed this second.

"Dinner first Peter if that kiss was anything to go by I'll need all the energy I can get later because once you've been inside me I'm confident I'll want you there over and over all night."

I was so sure she was going to kiss me again but instead she's continued with her torture. Two can play that game. I've backed her against the wall and taken my turn to kiss her, I can feel her melt into me and I can't help but feel the same surge of power I know she did a few moments ago. I've pulled away and I swear I heard her whimper.

"Dinner Doctor Foley I wouldn't want your night to be ruined by low blood sugar when I'm not even close to being done with you."

For a second our eyes have met and I've reached for her hand taking it as we walk, she hasn't said anything but I know that's surprised her. I can't stand the thought of not being connected to her in some way is unbearable. The second we are in the public areas of the hotel I know there's not a male eye in the place will be on her. I want them to know she's all mine so they can look but from now on touching is strictly a privilege that's mine alone. Last night it was obvious she was there as my friend, tonight she's...I don't have a name for it yet but it's nothing as innocent as friendship.

"Did you organise this?" We've reached the table and she's just as surprised and delighted as I hoped she'd be. There's champagne in the cooler and the roses are set by the table, white ones, she thinks red are clichéd and overpriced.

"You're not the only one who wanted tonight to be special we have champagne for now and a bottle of the '97 Arlow Shiraz for with our dinner. I've taken the liberty of ordering for us both."

There it is I knew the second I said I'd ordered for her she'd bristle. She's such a strong woman, so capable and any other time I'd not be so presumptuous, I wouldn't dare. When she finds out what we're eating I think she'll forgive me.

"You ordered for me? Can't say I've ever let anyone do that before."

See I told you she's trying really hard to light and teasing about it but it's killing her.

"I think I ordered well just like you picked that dress because you know what I like I think my choices will show I know you just as well. Trust me? If you don't you can order for yourself I don't mind."

She's not going to argue now and I knew she won't be disappointed. One waiter has poured the champagne as I see a second walk toward us with our starters in his hand. I really hope this is right it will be a disaster if she's managed to make things so perfect and I fuck up. The waiter has set two bowls of wild mushroom risotto on the table in front of us and the way her eyes have lit up tells me I choose right. Yes! Score 1!

"Peter it's perfect I didn't see it on the menu last night."

I know risotto and wild mushroom risotto in particular is her favourite. It wasn't on the menu, none of what we're eating tonight was. I wanted everything about tonight to be memorable for all the right reasons. I think so far so good.

"It wasn't on the menu. They had pea risotto and mushroom stroganoff so I had a word with the chef he said it would be no problem to whip it up. Same with the port sauce and horseradish mash with our filet steak for main. It's amazing what you can persuade someone to do if they already have the ingredients you massage their ego a bit. I didn't bother ordering dessert the only thing I want after this is you."

I don't ever think I've seen Grace Foley at a loss for words but she is now. I need so badly to be close to her again I can't help but lean close to her ear as I speak again.

"Did I do well? Trust me now? That's going to be important for the rest of the night."

She's nodding and I'm so close to her that I can't help myself I've teased her earlobe between my teeth. She's breathing heavily and I've got to tell you the simple action has had the same affect on me. I've got to put a little distance between us as I turn back to my food. The sooner we eat the sooner we can get back upstairs and I can show her how many more bits of her I was to nibble, kiss and adore.


End file.
